dream_fleet_academyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Логисты
Кто такие «логисты» ? Основные пункты: · В основном речь идет о ПВП. Хотя логисты все-таки используются в нишевом ПВЕ (вторжения, плексы), на них всегда высокий спрос в ПВП. · Логисты играют роль «крейсеров поддержки». Они созданы для усиления флотов. · Логисты имеют бонусы на их способности к откачке щитов, брони и капы союзных кораблей. · Логисты – это основа практически любых флотов, имеющих более-менее приличный размер. · Ранее роль поддержки выполняли только т2 крейсеры, однако сейчас эта список расширен до т1 крейсеров и фрегатов поддержки. · Хотя речь идет в основном о логистических крейсерах (т2), основные принципы применимы также к фрегатам поддержки и т1 разновидностям крейсеров поддержки. · Легко выучить основы, однако достижения идеала требует долго обучения. Рекомендованные/связанные навыки Перечисленные навыки, хотя они и не обязательны, позволяют использовать нужные фиты и хорошо выполнять свою роль на логистах. Вместо тупого перечисления всех навыков, постарайтесь донести информацию о том, для чего именно нужны эти навыки и как они относятся к классам кораблей. Minimum skills Навыки, перечисленные здесь - минимальные навыки по использованию фрегатов поддержки / крейсеров и их оснощения. Tech I Support Frigates/Cruisers * Racial Frigate/Cruiser I (suggested level: IV) Tech II Logistics Cruisers * Racial Cruiser V * Logistics I (suggested level: IV/V) ** Signature Analysis V ** Long Range Targeting V Remote Shield Boosters * Shield Emission Systems I (suggested level: IV) Remote Armor Repairers * Remote Armor Repair Systems I (suggested level: IV) Capacitor Transmitters * Capacitor Emission Systems I (suggested level: IV) Tracking Links (Remote Tracking Computers) * Sensor Linking I (suggested level: IV) Maintenance Bots * Repair Drone Operation I (suggested level: IV/V) ** Drones V ** Shield Emission Systems III (shield bots) ** Remote Armor Repair Systems III (armor bots) Recommended/relevant Skills Эти навыки позволят быть вам максимально полезными во флоте. Fitting skills * Power Grid Management (total power grid, suggested level: V) * CPU Management (total CPU, suggested level: V) Tanking skills * Shield Management (shield HP, suggested level: V) * Hull Upgrades (armor HP, suggested level: V) ** Unlocks T2 armor tank mods and Damage Control. * Mechanics (structure HP, suggested level: V) * Shield Operation (shield recharge, suggested level: IV) * Tactical Shield Manipulation (shield penetration, suggested level: IV) ** Unlocks T2 shield tank mods. * Shield Upgrades (easier fitting, suggested level: IV) ** Unlocks T2 shield tank mods. * Armor Compensation (increases benefit of passive armor resist mods, suggested level: III-V) ** Includes EM, Explosive, Kinetic, and Thermic variants. * Armor Rigging (armor rigs, suggested level: any) * Shield Rigging (shield rigs, suggested level: any) Capacitor skills * Capacitor Management (total capacitor, suggested level: IV/V) * Capacitor Systems Operation (capacitor recharge, suggested level: V) ** Unlocks capacitor mods. * Energy Grid Upgrades (easier fitting, suggested level: III/IV) ** Unlocks capacitor mods. * Shield Emission Systems (reduces remote shield booster capacitor usage, suggested level: IV/V) * Remote Armor Repair Systems (reduces remote armor repair capacitor usage, suggested level: IV/V) * Capacitor Emission Systems (reduces remote capacitor transmitter capacitor usage, suggested level: IV/V) Targeting skills * Target Management (number of targets, suggested level: V) * Advanced Target Management (more targets, suggested level: III) * Long Range Targeting (targeting range, suggested level: V) * Signature Analysis (targeting speed, suggested level: V) * Sensor Compensation (sensor strength, suggested level: IV/V) ** Includes Gravimetric, Ladar, Magnetometric, and Radar variants. Navigation skills * Navigation (speed, suggested level: V) * Spaceship Command (agility, suggested level: V) * Evasive Maneuvering (agility, suggested level: IV/V) * Acceleration Control (faster AB/MWD, suggested level: any) * Afterburner (afterburner efficiency, suggested level: IV) ** Unlocks T2 afterburner. * Fuel Conservation (afterburner efficiency, suggested level: any) * High Speed Maneuvering (MWD efficiency, suggested level: IV) ** Unlocks T2 microwarpdrive. * Armor Layering (less mass penalty from plates, suggested level: I-IV) Drone skills * Drones (number of drones, suggested level: V) * Light/Medium Drone Operation (light/medium scout drone damage, suggested level: III-V) * Drone Durability (drone HP, suggested level: III-V) * Drone Interfacing (all drone damage, suggested level: IV-V) ** Very large gains per level. * Drone Navigation (drone speed, suggested level: IV-V) ** Very important to max if using bots. * Drone Sharpshooting (drone optimal, suggested level: IV-V) ** Also applies to bots. * Advanced Drone Avionics (additional drone control range, suggested level: III/IV) * Repair Drone Operation (increased repair amount, suggested level: IV/V) * Drone Avionics (drone control range, suggested level: V) * Drone Specialization (racial drone damage, suggested level: I+) ** Unlocks T2 scout drones. Includes Amarr, Caldari, Gallente, and Minmatar variants. Support/utility skills * Electronic Warfare (unlocks ECCM and Electronic Warfare Drones, suggested level: IV) * Electronics Upgrades (unlocks low slot ECCM arrays, suggested level: III) * Energy Pulse Weapons (smartbomb DPS, suggested level: III) ** Unlocks smartbombs for certain fits. * Cybernetics (allows hardwiring for tighter fits, suggested level: II) * Thermodynamics (allows overheating, suggested level: III-V) * Nanite Operation (allows paste usage, suggested level: III) * Nanite Interfacing (faster module repair with paste, suggested level: III-V) Т1 крейсеры поддержки: Аугорор · Обычно сильно зависит от мощности реактора (ПГ). · Бонусы аугорора позволяют лучше использовать на нем модули удаленной накачки брони и накопителя (капы). С учетом наличия 5 хай-слотов, традиционно используется 4 модуля накачки брони и 1 модуль накачки накопителя. Мощность реактора позволяет использовать средние модули накачки. · 3 мед-слота ограничивают разнообразие вариантов. Рекомендована установка АБ и 2 ECCM, т.к. капречи не нужны при наличии кап-цепи между двумя Аугорорами. Если же предпочитается 1 ЕССМ, можно установить защитный модуль (сенсор бустер, капбатарею). · 5 лоу-слотов позволяют иметь скромный армор танк. Мощность реактора позволяет установить 800мм плиту, если установлен риг Ancillary Current Router. Оставшиеся 4 слота могут быть использован для установки Damage Controlа и различных резистов для брони. · Для использования средних модулей удаленной накачки и 800мм плиты необходим по крайней мере 1 Ancillary Current Route с максимально выученными навыками на установку риг. Оставшиеся 2 риг-слота могут быть использованы для дополнительной подушки (Trimark Armor Pump) или резистов. (Resistance Pumps). · 20м дронбей позволяет использовать 4 легких дрона любых типов Оспрей · Сильно зависит и от мощности ЦПУ. · Бонусы Оспрея позволяют лучше использовать модули удаленной накачки щита и капы. С 5 хай-слотами, обычно используются 4 модуля накачки щита и 1 капы, как у Аугорора. Реактор позволяет использовать средние модули. · 5 мед-слотов позволяют установить модуль ускорения (обычно АБ) и 4 модуля на танк. Приличный размер подушки и хорошие резисты могут быть достигнуты при использовании 1 большого мета-4 расширителя щита (Large F-S9 Regolith Shield Induction), 2 инвулей и ЕМ-резиста. · 3 лоу-слота ограничивают разнообразие вариантов, также, как в случае с мед-слотами у Аугорора. Damage Control может быть полезен, чтобы поднять резисты, а оставшиеся 2 слота лучше использовать для восполнения нехватки ECCM с помощью двух Backup Array. · Оспрей не ограничен ни реактором, ни накопителем, и ему не требуется риги на капу или Ancillary Current Router-ов. Немного дополнительной подушки может быть получено за счет Core Defense Field Extender-ов, а также неплохой идей будет поднять резисты. · Выбор дронов такой же, как на Аугороре Экзекурор · Сильно зависит и от мощности ЦПУ, и от мощности реактора. · Экзекурор имеет бонусы на модули удаленной накачки брони и дронов поддержки. Т.к. на нем не используются модули удаленной накачки накопителя, все 3 хай-слота следует использовать для модулей накачки брони. Мощность реактора позволяет устанавливать средние модули накачки. · Т.к. Экзекуроры обычно используются без кап-цепей, капречи или капбустеры необходимы для поддержания нужного уровня накопителя при использовании модулей удаленной накачки. С учетом того, что лоу-слоты используются для армор танка, рекомендуется установка капбустера в мед-слот, хотя возможны и пассивные фиты, но в этом случае корабль будет страдать от слабой силы сенсора из-за недостатка ЕССМ. При наличии среднего капбустера в Экзекурор также можно установить АБ или МВД и два защитных модуля (ЕССМ, капбатарею или СБ). · 6 лоу-слотов позволяют иметь комфортный армор-танк, хотя некоторые фиты (особенно фиты с МВД) требуют много мощности реактора и могут потребовать Reactor Control Unit, который также добавляет немного капастабильности. Кроме того, Экзекурор может быть затанкован как Аугорор (800мм плита и резисты) · В зависимости от выбранного фита может потребоваться установка Ancillary Current Router. В противном случае, риги могут быть использованы для усиления танковки или повышения капастабильности. · Экзекурор имеет бонусы на дронов поддержки, а также достаточно большой дронбей, которого хватает для полного набора средний дронов или двух набров легких. Помните, что средние дроны будут добираться до цели дольше, чем легкие Скитч '' · Очень сильно зависит и от мощности ЦПУ, и от мощности реактора. Крайне рекомендованы максимально выученные навыки. · Бонусы Скитча направлены на модули удаленной накачки щита и дронов поддержки. Как и Экзекурор, он имеет 3 хай-слота которые следут использовать для модулей накачки. Мощность ЦПУ и реактора позволяет использовать 3 средних модуля накачки. · 5 мед-слотов позволяет использовать конфигурацию, схожую с Оспреем, хотя агильность Скитча позволяет ему использовать АБ или МВД с большим успехом. Однако, в этом случае стоит озаботиться капастабильностью. · Скитч также имеет 5 лоу-слотов. Это позволяет быть универсальным в плане расположения модулей. Шилд-танк следует помещать в мелд-слоты, однако ЕССМ и капречи могут меняться между мед- и лоу-слотами. ЕССМ в мед-слоте и 4 'Capacitor Power Relay 'в лоу-слотах являются эффективной комбинацией. В последний лоу-слот можно установить '''Damage Control или еще один Capacitor Power Relay. · На Скитче очень эффективно использовать риги Capacitor Control Circuit, особенно, если в фите уже есть модули на пассивную перезарядку накопителя. Риги могут быть использованы в зависимости от того, что требуется по выученным навыкам (перезарядка накопителя, резисты, подушка). · Скитч также имеет бонус на дронов поддержки и 45м дронбей, что означает, что он может взять только 4 средних дронов и одного легкого. Средних и легких дронов можно смешивать в любых комбинациях в зависимости от ситуации. 'Т2 логистические крейсеры Гвардиан · Сильно зависит от мощности реактора. Обычно требуется имплант на +3% ПГ · Бонусы Гвардиана позволяют эффективно использовать модули удаленной накачки брони и накопителя. С 6 хай-слотами, обычно используется 5 модулей накачки брони и 1 накопителя, или 4 брони и 2 накопителя. Вторая конфигурация обспечивает выкосую капастабильности в кап-цепях, даже при активном использовании противником ЕВ и нейтриков, но первая концигурация дает большую откачку брони. Ролевой бонус Гвардиана позволяет использовать большие модули накачки. · 2 мед-слота позволяют использовать один модуль ускорения и один защитный модуль. Гвардиан имеет маленький радиус сигнатуры, и поэтому очень хорошо танкует при использовании АБ. В другой слот обычно устанавливается ЕССМ, т.к. лоу-слоты используются для армор-танка. · Гвардиан имеет отличные резисты. Damage Control вместе с ЕМ, термал и кинетик харденерами поднимет резисты практически до 80% во всех категориях. В комбинации с маленькой сигнатурой и использованием АБ это делает Гвардиана очень трудной целью. С 1600мм плитой, Гвардиан с легкостью имеет более 50000 ЕХП. · Так как Гвардиан имеет хорошие резисты, риг-слоты можно использовать для улучшения возможностей фитинга. Фиты, использующие 1600мм плиту и большие модули накачки, требуют много мощности реактора, так что может понадобиться установка одного или двух т2 Ancillary Current Routers · На Гвардиане можно взять полный набор легких дронов. Т.к. Гвардианы обычно используются в группах, часто берут ЕВ или легких боевых дронов, но могут быть выбраны и дроны поддержки Василиск · Зависит от мощности реактора. В зависимости от фита могут понадобиться модули на ее увеличение. · Василиск используется как шилдовый вариант Гвардиана. Он имеет такую же конфигурацию хай-слотов, с 4 модулями накачки щита и 2 накачки накопителя и крайне стабилен в кап-цепи. Ролевой бонус Василиска позволяет использовать на нем большие модули накачки. · Мед- и лоу-слоты Василиска инвертированы по сравнению с Гвардианом, что значит, что у него есть только 2 лоу-слота и 5 мед-слотов. По схожему с Гвардианом принципом используются Damage Control, 2 инвули и ЕМ-харденер, что позволяет достичь высоких резистов. o В фитах для вторжений некоторым количеством танка могут пожертвовать ради Remote Tracking Computer-'ов · Оставшиеся мед-слоты следует использовать для увеличения подушки ('Large Shield Extender) или для установки АБ. · Из-за высокой силы сенсора у Василиска возможно эффективное использование Backup Array 'в оставшемся лоу-слоте, если навыки компенсации хорошо выучены. Иначе могут понадобиться 2 '''Backup Array 'или ЕССМ в мед-слоте. Тогда оставшийся лоу-слот можно использовать под 'Reactor Control Unit 'для большего количества щита, ПГ и накопителя. · В некоторых фитах на Василиск не хватает мощности реактора и поэтому может понадобиться установка '''Ancillary Current Router. Иначе, риг-слоты могут быть использованы для повышения танковки. · Как и в Гвардиан, в Василиск входит один набор легких дронов любого типа. Онейрос · Онейрос является наиболее универсальным логистическим крейсером. Обычно он зависит от мощности реактора и может потребовать импланта на +3% ПГ. · Онейрос имеет бонусы на модули удаленной накачки брони и Remote Tracking Computer-ы. Он имеет 4 хай-слота и может использовать большие модули накачки благодаря ролевому бонусу, но 4 больших модуля входят с трудом и чаще используются 3. Оставшийся хай-слот используется для вспомогательных модулей или же для установки среднего модуля накачки, если мощности реактора совсем не хватает. · 4 мед-слота у Онейроса – то, что и дает ему высокую универсальность o Некоторые фиты используют дуал-проп, т.е. одновременно устанавливаются АБ и МВД. МВД используется для того, чтобы держать дистанцию от врагов, тогда как АБ используется для танковки скоростью с учетом малого размера сигнатуры, когда корабль уже находится на безопасной дистанции o Другие фиты используют один проп-модуль, оставляя второй мед-слот для Remote Tracking Computer '''или другого вспомогательного модуля · В большинстве случаев, 2 мед-слота используются для установки проп-модуля и модуля на капастабильность (капреч или капбустер), тогда как оставшиеся 2 слота устанавливаются модули по желанию. o Хороший флотовой фит использует вышеописанную конфигурацию (АБ и капреч) в комбинации с СБ и капбатареей. СБ дает защиту от дампа, а капбатарея прибавляет капастабильности и защищает от нейтриков. Если это фит используется в больших флотах, установка ЕССМ не обязательна, т.к. ЕВ-корабли будут быстро уничтожены. · Онейрос имеет всего 5 лоу-слотов, но, как и Гвардиан, имеет хорошие резисты, которые это компенсируют. 1600мм плита в комбинации с '''Damage Control и харденерами позволяет достичь или даже превзойти танковку Гвардиана. o Также возможно использование Ancillary Armor Repairer, если он используется как соло-логист. · В зависимости от фита, может понадобиться установка одного или двух Ancillary Current Router-ов для повышения мощности реактора (это особенно необходимо для дуал-проп фитов и фитов с МВД). Иначе, риг-слоты могут быть использованы для дополнительной танковки, резистов или капастабильности. · Дронбей Онейрос имеет объем 50м и позволяет нести полный набор мед-дронов или 2 набора легких дронов. Могут использоваться либо дроны поддержки, на которых имеются бонусы, либо других дронов в зависимости от ситуации. '' '' Скимитар · Обычно не хватает мощности реактора. Может потребоваться установка импланта. · Скимитар имеет бонусы на модули удаленной накачки щита и Remote Tracking Computer-ы. Так же, как и Онейрос, имеет 4 хай-слота и может использовать до 4 больших модулей накачки, хотя некоторые фиты используют четвертый слот для вспомогательных модлуй, как и на Онейросе. · Агильность Скимитара делает его эффективным для быстрых гангов. В смол гангах обычно используются МВД для кайта противника, но во флотовых сетапах используются также и АБ. o Как и на Онейросе, вместо ЕССМ в мед-слоты можно установить модули на танковку. Резисты Скимитара позволяют достичь почти 60000 ЕХП при установке двух инвуль, двух Large Shield Extender-ов и Damage Control-а. Фиты для смолл гангов обычно используют ЕССМ вместо экстендера. o Как и у Василиска, в некоторых фитах для вторжений некоторым количеством танка жертвуют ради установки Remote Tracking Computer-ов, т.к. Скимитар имеет значительные бонусы на них · Модули в лоу-слотах сильно зависят от фита. В зависимости от навыков пилота и других модулей, лоу слоты могут быть комбинацией Capacitor Power Relays, Power Diagnostic System '''и Damage Control'. Более танкованные сетапы использует '''Damage Control', тогда как в более стабильных используется 4 модуля на накопитель в лоу-слотах. · Как на Онейросе, риги на Скимитаре зависят от того, как он используется. Во многих фитах для капастабильности устанавливаются Capacitor Control Circuit-ы, тогда как для других могут понадобиться Ancillary Current Router-ы. · Скимитар имеет 45м дронбей и может взять 4 средних и 5 легких дронов, или больший набор легких дронов, включая дронов поддержки, на которых имеются бонусы.